1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage dispensers and, more specifically, to a portable beverage dispenser for a plurality of containerized liquids, for example 2 liter soda pop bottles, comprising a housing member and a sealably attachable base member.
The housing member has selectively engagable means for attaching or detaching the housing member from the base member. The housing member has a handle providing means for carrying the portable beverage dispenser. In addition said housing can have a solid foam interior conforming to slightly larger than bottle sizes for insulation and providing means additional housing structural integrity and/or containerized liquid support. Further the housing member can be made from solid color molded plastic with a clear window in the front, whereby the contents of the portable beverage dispenser can be easily viewed.
The base member has a selectively operable spigot connected to a reservoir having a plurality of sockets providing means for connecting beverage containers thereto. Also, the base member has an integral one-way pressure valve providing means for venting the beverage containers. In addition the base member can have an elastomeric gasket providing means for hermetically sealing the housing member to the base member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other beverage dispenser devices designed for housing a plurality of bottles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,526 issued to Lee on Dec. 16, 1997.
Another patent was issued to Lee on Jan. 28, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,093. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,829 was issued to Sovann on Aug. 9, 1994 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 29, 1995 to Bell as U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,992.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,526, Inventor: (Gary K. Lee, Issued: Dec. 16, 1997.
This includes a condiment, such as mustard, catsup, etc. dispensing unit. The condiment is in a container such as a bottle with a neck portion which is attached to a novel plastic dispenser cap. When the device is hanging upside down, the condiment in the container flows into the dispensing tip which has a valve mechanism such that no fluid flows out the end of the tip until pressure is applied by squeezing the plastic tip. A push rod with two spaced apart arms has a roller at the end of each arm. The rollers are a lesser distance apart than the diameter of the dispensing nipple. When the rod pushes the arm, the rollers roll against the dispensing nipple, squeezing and compressing it, and forcing its condiments out the lower end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5.335,829, Inventor: Nancy Sovann, Issued: Aug. 9, 1994.
A portable beverage dispenser for use with two liter beverage bottles. The dispenser supports bottles in an inverted position and is suited to be placed on a horizontal surface for outdoor use. A plurality of independent cap units are located on each bottle. A support cabinet is provided for housing the bottles during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,992, Inventor: Gary L. Bell, Issued: Aug. 29, 1995.
This invention disclosure pertains to a device which is used for cooling soda and food by means of a reusable two piece horizontally positioned iceblock pack which the parts thereof are molded to conform to the shape of a two liter soda bottle. The iceblock pack with bottle and a food holding tray are contained with a thickly insulated rectangular housing. A vented tap is screwed onto the bottle after being enclosed within the case to permit dispensing of the soda. The unit is supported into its tilted angled down position by means of an angular shaped leg apparatus which is also the carrying handle apparatus when rotated around to the top of the cooling unit and snapped onto the spring loaded buttons. The iceblock packs contained with the cooler are to be frozen within a freezing unit before usage.
While these beverage dispenser devices designed for housing a plurality of bottles may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.